


already having an affair

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crushes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alana walks in on Hannibal during her days with him as her mentor.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Donald Sutcliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	already having an affair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Didn't We?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165899) by [BisexualHannibalLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter). 



> **fffc's 100th special:** monday
> 
> my boyfriend just wrote a fic like this one and i was like "hmm" and did a similar concept.
> 
> enjoy!

It's a Monday like any other. 

Alana is nervous, almost jittery, as she makes her way to Hannibal's office, carrying a stack of papers. There's PhD candidates among other worthy information which she hopes Hannibal will pay attention to. There's a silent hope that today it will be different— that Hannibal will look at her and flash her a wide smile, offer her a beer, something or other as she tries (and fails) to hint at her feelings toward him. 

He's her mentor, but he's not a professor. In any other case, she'd be grossed out, weirded out by this development in her brain toward his person, but today she holds no such worry. It's fine, really. It'll be fine, and she'll end up finally kissing Hannibal Lecter. She knows she holds a chance— her confidence may be unfounded, but it's confidence nonetheless.

She knocks on the door once (she usually doesn't wait for permission to come in, so why should she this time around?) before opening it and stepping inside.

The stack of papers nearly falls out of her hands, but she grips at it tightly so as they don't drop to the floor. They'll notice her presence nonetheless, but she doesn't want to cause even more of a scandal.

She stares, wide-eyed, at the scene before her. Hannibal is making out with someone— which, if it were a woman, would cause her arousal and even envy; but as she looks at the man Hannibal is kissing all of that is pushed away simply into _shock_.

He's a man around Hannibal's age, that's for sure. He's well-dressed just like him, and she swears she must've seen him somewhere. When he pulls away from Hannibal, mouth agape, she realizes where the familiarity comes from. He's a professor here. The ring on his finger certainly doesn't help his case. 

He's an accessory to cheating. Her mentor, the man she looks up to so much, is an accessory to cheating. That's wonderful. Simply great. She swallows as Hannibal whips his head around, his cheeks a faint shade of red. 

"Alana," he says.

"No, I-I'm sorry," she breathes out, her head swimming with confusion and embarrassment. "I should've asked if I could come in. I'm, uh, I'll get going. I'll bring you these — these papers later today."

"Alana—" he repeats.

She's gone before he can talk to her, dig his own grave further.

Her head hurts. She doesn't mind that Hannibal is attracted to men, obviously, it's fine with her, being bisexual herself, but there's something that makes her too surprised and too anguished at walking into him at such an intimate moment. It may be the fact it made them out themselves to her without their consent. She feels horrible.

She walks down the stairs and goes down to the university's library, figuring out it's the best possible place to calm down in, with the quiet atmosphere and the smell of old books in the air. She walks in and finds herself a comfortable spot, putting her head in her hands.

It doesn't take long for Hannibal to get to her. He knows, after all, where she likes to go when she's overwhelmed by everything happening around her, all the work involved in her burgeoning career. He walks into the library and the other man is nowhere to be seen as he goes toward her.

"Alana," he says softly as he goes up to her.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I— I have no plans of telling anyone what I saw, Hannibal. I'm... I'm bisexual, if that's any help for your worries. I won't— God, I'm sorry I walked in on you like that."

He smiles at her. "It's okay," he replies. "Really, Alana, it's okay. I'm happy to know you have no plans of telling anyone what you saw, but me and Dr. Sutcliffe will be just fine, really."

Dr. Sutcliffe. That's his name. She's heard of him before, Hannibal talking about him during dinner. He's never hinted at anything going on between them rather than cordiality after knowing him as a classmate; she can recall that all discussion of him was quite lukewarm. Probably a facade, all things considered, among anxiety for Hannibal to be found out.

"Is he...?" She swallows. "He's married."

"Yes." He offers her a smile. "It's fine, Alana. We have it figured out."

" _Do_ you?"

He nods in response. "I do apologize you had to see me like that, though. It is quite embarrassing, be it with a woman or with a man."

"You're bisexual as well?"

"That I am." He swallows. "I hope you won't be too embarrassed to keep coming to me for mentorship, Alana. I promise you, it is all okay between us."

"I may take a while. A week or so to stop being really mortified." She laughs softly.

Hannibal smiles at her. It's a warm smile, one of those that makes her a little dizzy and a little blushy, like a giggling schoolgirl. "See you next Monday, then, Alana."

She stands up and nods. "See you next Monday."


End file.
